1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding track assembly for controlling positioning of a movable object in a fixed object between a close position and an open position and more particularly, to such a sliding track assembly, which is repeatedly pressable to control positioning of a positioning block in a circulating guide groove.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding boxes and drawers are used with sliding track assemblies in cabinets and storage devices for storing things. By means of sliding track assemblies, sliding boxes or drawers can be smoothly moved in and out of cabinets or storage device. A sliding track assembly may be equipped with a buffer mechanism to buffer the movement of the sliding box or drawer that is pushed toward the inside of the cabinet or storage device, avoiding impact and eliminating noises. This buffer mechanism may be used with spring members to provide an auto return effect.
A sliding track buffer mechanism is known comprising holder block located on the front side of a bottom rail, a sleeve located on the rear side of the holder block at the top, an impact damper positioned in the front side of holder block and connected between the sleeve and the holder block. When closing the sliding track assembly, the sleeve is moved at the top side of the holder block to compress the impact damper, and the closing operation is done when the sleeve is abutted against the front contact face of the holder block.
The aforesaid technique can buffer the impact when closing the sliding box or drawer. However, because there is a certain distance between the front side of the holder block through the sleeve to the inner slide rail of the sliding track assembly, the travel path of the sliding box or drawer is limited. Further, during installation of the sliding track assembly, the component parts of the sliding track assembly must be separately mounted in the bottom rail. This mounting procedure is complicated, wasting much labor and time and lowering the product yield rate.